


Dark Thoughts

by embersielle



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Human!Bog, I don't know how to tag it for people, There is mention of noncon but not in a sexual way, Vampire AU, Vampire!Marianne, but sort of trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne's life had been incredible, she had a fiance, a steady job, a loving little sister, and a cute little apartment. Then she died, sort of. Life as a vampire is tricky enough, but throw in a cheating love and a stranger she can't get out of her head and her system, and things get even more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I've never kept up a multi chaptered fic, but I'm sure as hell going to try with this baby!

Everything in Marianne's life was wonderful, almost perfect one might say. She was engaged to an incredibly handsome and charismatic man and she was on her way to starting a bright future. She had been working for three years with her dad at his company and had the cutest apartment in the city. She had a fantastic relationship with her younger sister Dawn, and the two were often seen giggling over wedding dresses. Marianne was getting closer and closer to her dream wedding. She had been with Roland for a few years and they had been the happiest years of her life. She loved Roland more than anything in the world and knew, even though he didn't say it often, that he loved her too. Everything was lined up according to plan. Then her life ended, literally.

The day started out like any other. Marianne had come home from work and quickly changed into a cute outfit for the evening. She was supposed to meet Roland at their favorite restaurant for dinner. She had gotten out early, and in her eagerness, decided to head on off to the restaurant. Roland always liked to boast about how he gets to every date early to make sure the arrangements were perfect. So Marianne decided to surprise him by arriving early, but she was the one surprised. There he was, looking as gorgeous as always, but he was standing around the corner from where they were supposed to meet, with a young red head. Marianne was about to call out, when she saw Roland lean down and kiss the girl softly. The sun had nearly set, but Marianne could see it all clearly enough.

She was frozen to the spot in horror. The sun dipped below the horizon and Roland said goodbye to the girl. He turned the corner and crossed the street to the restaurant, not seeing Marianne at all. It took her a moment to process what she had just witnessed but it was enough for the fire to ignite in her and for her to cross the street in a towering rage. Roland finally noticed her. “Honey cup! You’re ea...” His words were cut off sharply but a slap so hard the sound echoed down the street. 

“You cheater! You filthy, dirty, skiving cheater!” Marianne screeched. Each word was punctuated with her fists hitting his chest, but it was like she was just tapping him, he didn’t seem to flinch at all. He looked down at her blankly before realization slowly dawned on his face. He looked around at the few people who walking in and out of the restaurant and tried to shrug at them, as if Marianne was just being silly. As more people paused to watch, Roland grew nervous and quickly grabbed Marianne’s flailing hands, abruptly stopping her screaming. It wasn’t until he had done so that she realized she had be crying. He quickly and wordlessly dragged her from the front of the restaurant into a nearby alley and away from eager eyes and ears.

“Marianne, angel, calm down. It was nothing! She’s uh, European, you know how they are!”

“European? EUROPEAN?!” She was practically spitting with rage and wanted to claw and hit him more but he was still holding firmly to her hands with a strength she didn’t know he had. “You cheated! You...you cheated.” Her voice died and she slumped slightly in his grasp. His pleading smile fell away and he looked at her coldly. 

“Let it go darlin, you know it doesn’t matter.”  
She looked back up at him, and although she had lost the will to fight and was barely keeping from falling apart, she still had fire in her eyes. “I’m not your darling anymore. We’re done Roland.” She yanked away from him and moved a few steps away. “The wedding is off.”

Roland’s face darkened and a shiver passed down Marianne’s spine. “That’s not happening sweetie. We’ll get married in a few months, just like planned.” Marianne looked at him like he was stupid.

“Get it through your thick skull, I don’t want to marry you anymore.” He stepped closer to her and she backed away looking him up and down with a mixture of disgust and pain. He continued after her though, until her back was pressed against the alley wall. “Don’t come any closer, you disgusting...hey!” Roland had put his hand on the wall right as Marianne tried to move away and then on the other side of her head effectively blocking her. 

The sun had fully set and Roland was in full shadow now, but his eyes seemed to shine at her. Marianne suddenly found herself scared and then shocked by the feeling. Roland had never scared her, he seemed to caught up in himself, and she had thought her, to be violent. Now though, he looked alarming.

“We are going to get married Marianne, whether you want to or not. If I have to take that choice away from you I will. I tried to make you want to marry me, but I’ll force you if that’s what it comes down to.” Marianne tried to let out a scream, but Roland clamped one of his big hands onto her mouth. He flashed her a toothy grin, but something was wrong, his grin was too toothy. Two long canine teeth gleamed at her in the pale moonlight and Marianne’s strangled scream reverberated against his palm.

She tried to struggle, but his free hand was now on her shoulder and his hold was impossible to break, his strength inhuman. “You’ve left me no choice honey, I gotta marry you. If I make you like me, then you’ll have no choice but to marry me, you’ll never survive on your own. You’re not strong enough.”

The tears had started their free fall down her face again as Roland leaned in, his fanged smile seared into her mind. She struggled feebly again as she felt his breath against her throat. “I’ll find you again tomorrow night, try to stay alive before then.” His lips murmured against her skin. Marianne tried to call out, to bite his hand, something but any effort was stopped by the sharp pain of two sharp, thick fangs piercing her skin. She screamed but the sound quickly died into a gurgled sob.

The last thing Marianne saw before everything faded to darkness was Roland standing over her, sneering and wiping her blood from his chin.

~  
Fire. Everything was burning. She was simultaneously on fire and frozen to her core. It was like her blood was freezing in her veins, turning each organ to ice while her skin and her brain burned. She heard faint screaming, but it took her a while to break through the haze and realize it was herself screaming. She sounded too hoarse to be heard by anyone unless they were near her. It felt like hours dragged into days and then dragged into lifetimes.

She had begged for death again for the 100th time when the pain began to ease. It was slow, and at first she didn’t feel it, but then it became more noticeable and Marianne’s mind began to come back to her. It was slow, and the only thing that registered at first was her name and pain, both physical and emotional.

Marianne opened her eyes and then quickly shut them. The sun was barely in the sky but it was so bright, too bright. She crawled feebly to the closest bit of darkness and lay in the shadow of one of the buildings near her. The pain she had felt for the small eternity was fading into a dull ache that settled itself in her throat and in her gut.

It took a long while for her full senses to come back to her and they were so much more than they had been before. It was so overwhelming that she wanted to cover her entire face and scream to block it all out.

After another long while, memories started to float back to the surface. A restaurant, a redhead, a man. Roland. Betrayal. Then finally...death. As she remembered everything she felt a coolness on her cheek and moved enough to feel that tears had started again. In the matter of less than an hour she had lost both the love of her life and her life.

Roland was a monster, inside and out, and now he had made Marianne into one. He had violated her in the most intimate of ways. He changed her completely against her will. Condemned her to a life she didn’t even know the rules of. She was a...vampire now. She didn’t know what that meant. What was fact and what was young adult novel fiction. 

Her throat burned more violently and her stomach felt like it was caving in on itsefl. She tried to ignore the feelings, there was so much to process. How had she not known Roland was a vampire? He had sun-kissed skin and she had seen him in daylight. They spent days together on vacation and he didn’t run off to...off to...She couldn’t think the word, it made everything worse. He was a vampire, a blood drinking vampire. ‘So are you’ a voice in her head said softly but she shook it off.

Forget Roland, what about her family? She’d have to quit working for her father and avoid him, she didn’t want to risk hurting him. And what about Dawn?! She couldn’t just stop talking to Dawn, the young woman was very persistent, she would hunt Marianne down at her apartment and break in if she had too. Marianne would have to leave the city, maybe even the state, to keep her sister safe.

Her concerns were interrupted by her stomach lurching and something sharp pressing into her lower lip. Marianne realized they were fangs, real fangs, and they seemed to have grown in length, threatening to pierce her lower lip. She would have to...feed. Drink someone’s blood. Her stomach lurched for a different reason as she shuddered at the sickening thought. Maybe she could go without. She hadn’t ever seen Roland do it, maybe she didn’t have to either, but even as she thought that, her hunger increased insistently.

Her vision grew slightly hazy and Marianne found she was drifting. Her thoughts became less focused and she realized, with a sort of detached fascination, that she was standing up slowly against her will. Her body was sore everywhere, but not in the same way her throat and gut were. She swallowed thickly, feeling the dry scrape of her muscles there. It was like her tongue was sandpaper as she licked cracked lips. She looked around the alley blearily, the sharp focus she had possessed moments before gone completely. Then she spotted him.

A man was crossing the street towards the alley, he was tall but hunched slightly against the cold and Marianne registered somewhere in her mind that it had been getting cold lately and today was apparently colder than ever. She felt nothing but the dull aches of her body and the burning in her throat, now growing painful again. The man was out of focus, but it didn’t matter. He was alive, she could almost hear the blood in his veins.

An instinct she didn’t know she possessed took over and Marianne was launching herself at the man who had just crossed the street. She fell against him and he grunted in surprise. “Em, are you alright?” His deep, gruff voice filled her mind and she registered a Scottish accent, but none of that mattered. Her head lifted slowly and she saw both uncomfortableness and confusion in his sharp blue eyes and saw as they widened in slight horror. “You’re bleeding...” He began, but was caught off by Marianne pulling him down and sniffing at his throat. “I..eh..ma’am, stop, you need help.” He yelped as a warm tongue flicked out and across his neck.

Marianne hesitated for a fraction of a second, before she reached a hand up, buried her fingers in dark brown locks, and latched onto his throat. Her fangs sunk into his taut throat and she faintly heard him call out before her senses were exploding with the pleasure and relief his blood brought.

The man curled wiry fingers around her forearms and pulled both carefully and violently, severing their connection with a sickening pop. Marianne could see his blood dripping from the two small punctures and longed to latch back on, but as his blood moved through her veins and chased away the ice, her head cleared and she looked up at him in horror. “No!” She whispered before falling to her knees, fainting.


	2. New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne isn't the only one who's life has been turned upside down. Bog had been perfectly content in his ordinary life, but now that he's been thrown into the world of fantasy, will he turn away and pretend it never happened, or will he protect the woman who nearly took his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh....It's been a while huh? I actually forgot about this, but when I went looking through my writings on here, I remembered so many of my plans. I hope you guys like it, despite the wait. I'm not going to promise more soon, but I'll try!

What the hell had happened and more importantly, what the hell was he supposed to do now? She had come out of no where and attacked him like in an old horror film. This flimsy looking woman had actually bit him like a...well, a vampire. Bog looked up and down the street, but no one was out in the early hours of the morning, in fact, he had only been out out to pick up a package that had arrived, normally he detested mornings. He looked down at the woman who had passed out in his arms and now lay slumped against the wall where he had rested her. She had seemed so shocked with what she did, both horrified and scared. The images of her face before and after the incident didn't match up.

The sun peaked above the rooftops of the opposite street and he looked up to glare at it. The post office was sure to be open by now and he did want to get that package quickly. He had work after all. Perhaps he still had time to nab it before he'd be late. He was pulled away from his thoughts by a quiet sizzling sound that slowly grew louder. Glancing down, he gasped as he saw the woman's skin start to fry slightly. With a strength that seemed disconnected from his looks, he lifted her quickly from the ground and pulled her farther into the alley where the sun wasn't yet touching. So, she really wasn't someone with low iron.

The sun was steadily climbing above the buildings and soon the alley would be bathed in what he assumed was killing light. Bog was once again faced with the conundrum of not knowing what the hell he was to do. Could he leave her here to die? She had attacked him, she was a monster, clearly. He had been perfectly happy living in his normal world, with his normal job, and his normal loneliness. He didn't need a real life vampire coming in and potentially ruining that. Despite his attempted conviction, her face after the attack swam around in his mind and he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave someone to die, no matter what they were. He resolved to keep her out of the sun and safe until nightfall, then she was on her own. Now how to go through with it.

He obviously couldn't take her to a hospital. They'd run tests, see she wasn't normal, and possibly call the police and scientists, and it all sounded like a terrible plan. He was loath to take her to his home, but what choice did he have? Now that he had resolved to save her, he had to do it properly. His home would be the only option. Did he have to invite her in? What were the rules of real vampires? How similar were they to their story counterparts? As he was removing his long coat to bundle her in, Bog chuckled to himself. He was taking this whole thing rather well. He suspected later, he'd freak out and be a bit more terrified, but for now there was a task to be done and someone to protect.

Feeling she was sufficiently covered, he tucked her behind a garbage bin for long enough to retrieve his car and pull it closer. He was a decently strong man, but not strong enough to carry her all the way across a few streets. Checking that things were still clear, and pausing to allow an elder man with a dog to pass around the street corner, Bog quickly lifted the woman and, as gently as possible, set her down in the backseat. He attempted to buckle her, figuring it would have to do. The drive was a slow one and he winced every sudden stop he had to make. This was no easy task, trying to make sure she didn't get hurt and remained protected from the harmful sunshine. He found it slightly amusing that such a loved thing like the sun could be something so deadly. How did that work with vampire physiology? It was a fascinating thought and it gave him something to contemplate the rest of the drive home.

~

Bog lived in a simple house, with a few bedrooms and a small kitchen. His work kept him home a decent bit of the time, so he had to have a comfortable space, but had never been one for a fancy look. Simple and easy, that was his preferred aesthetic. The house was a part of a cookie cutter neighborhood, cheap and quiet. Many of the denizens were fairly well off and spent a good bit of their time at their warmer homes, especially in the chilly winter. Most of them had fake grass lawns and cheesy lawn decorations. Since Bog actually spent time in his home, he had a fairly well kept garden with a smattering of easy to maintain flowers and some sturdy rose bushes. A tree near the path to the front door provided a nice touch of shade in the mid morning light, shade he was grateful for fairly quickly. Trying to take the woman from the car, carry her swiftly up the front walkway, and fish out his keys proved to be tricky, and his coat slipped revealing a part of her forearm. Luckily the sun was at the perfect angle to hit the tree and merely dapple across her skin. The gentle sizzle alerted him to move faster, but wasn't too bad.

Finally he breached his home, muttering that she could come in as he did so, just in case. He quickly marched her through the simple front hallway into the small living room where he deposited her on the couch and rushed to close all the curtains in the room. Luckily, he liked closing out the light whenever he had the opportunity to watch tv during the day, and soon the room was only filled with the light of the overhead lamp. He sat down in an adjacent arm chair and looked over the now partially covered woman. The left side of her face, her right forearm, and part of her left leg with slightly burned. He wondered if it would heal. She seemed to be dead, her breathing the most shallow he'd ever seen and her body rigidly still. If he wasn't aware of what she was, it would be a more concerning sight. The whole thing was still quite concerning, but he tried to push those thoughts from his head.

Looking around for a distraction he caught sight of a clock and groaned. He still had time to make it to work, but the package would have to wait for another day. He had really been looking forward to it too. Eyeing the woman, Bog decided to find some rope and tie her gently, but firmly. No matter her state, she was still a stranger in his home and he had to leave her here unattended. Logically if she was unable to wake during the day, and he had tried several times during the car ride, then she would not wake till the sun had set, he'd definitely be back by then. Still, the idea of a bit of security calmed his nerves that were just starting to make a proper appearance. After some digging and running around the house, he settled for a long scarf that he tied into makeshift handcuffs and linked her arms together. He couldn't really do much better than that, not if he wanted to get to work on time, so he had to just trust his logic and hope she'd stay bound and asleep.

~

He had never been more stressed in his life during his work day. The full implications of the incident and it's repercussions hit him hard about an hour into things and it took every ounce of will not to just scream and call the police. What the hell would he tell them anyways? A vampire had bit him so he took her back to his house and has her tied up there? He'd get a fine for a prank call or worse, be arrested for kidnapping. Pacing in his office he threaded thin fingers through graying hair and huffed out a sigh. He had invited this problem into his life, he could have found some way of getting rid of her. Now he had to deal with the consequences.

His coworkers generally steered clear of him and made an extra effort to do it today. They could hear, but not understand his babbling drifting from the slightly ajar office door. Whenever he was particularly agitated, his accent became indistinguishable, and no one could understand him. It was all for the best considering if they did understand what he had been saying, they might have called for someone to take him away to the loony bin. The hours ticked by and he didn't accomplish as much as he had hoped to, but it was enough. It was 5 in the evening and the sun was already starting to dip low on the horizon. He drove as quickly as possible without testing the legal limits too much.

Flinging the door open, Bog rushed into his home, not bothering to lock his car or close the front door. Seeing the woman still deathly still on his couch filled him with a rush of relief, before cold concern cooled his excitement. Had those burns been worse than he thought? He darted to the couch and bent long, wiry legs, till he was kneeling beside her. Gently prodding the worst of the burns he watched for a reaction and saw none. Her chest was still moving in rhythmic, almost imperceptible amounts, but it was moving. He let out a sigh and slumped slightly, surprised by his own relief. A shifting sound caught his attention and he looked down to see her moving slightly and her face gently scrunching up. Lids suddenly opened and he found himself staring into chocolate brown eyes. They blinked at him slowly, clearly full of confusion. Then her expression changed to something familiar and she launched towards him.


End file.
